Motorcycles comprise an important part of our transportation system, and have been around for over a century. Gottlieb Daimler, a German engineer, is generally credited with inventing and building the first motorcycle in 1885. He mounted a four-stroke piston engine to a wooden bicycle frame. Following a few decades of development, the motorcycle became a reliable, useful vehicle during the early 1900's.
While today's motorcycles do not differ significantly in appearance from the early models, they do incorporate important improvements. Modern motorcycles have stronger frames, more powerful engines and more dependable brakes. Larger, softer seats make riding more comfortable, and hydraulic springs help lessen road shocks.
During recent decades, as the disposable income and affinity for comfort of motorcycle afficionados have increased, large touring motorcycles have become popular. These motorcycles provide unparalleled stability, comfort and power to their riders.
Still another motorcycle refinement which has gained recent popularity is the three-wheel conversion of large touring motorcycles. This conversion typically involves installing an automotive rear end on an existing motorcycle frame, resulting in one front wheel and two rear drive wheels. This three wheel conversion, also known as a “trike”, affords its riders increased comfort and stability.
One problem associated with modern trikes is keeping the motorcycle frame at the correct angle relative to the surface upon which the trike rests. It is important to maintain the motorcycle frame at the correct angle relative to the surface upon which the trike rests in order to optimize the handling characteristics and ride comfort of the trike. This problem arises especially when drivers of different weights occupy the front seat, or when a passenger climbs into the rear seat. Although front-to-rear leveling arrangements have been taught within the art for conventional two-wheel motorcycles, Applicant is not aware of the existence of any such systems which are usable on trikes. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an automatically adjustable rear suspension for trike which maintains the motorcycle frame at the correct angle relative to the surface upon which the trike rests.
Another problem associated with currently available trikes is a phenomenon known as pushback. Pushback is the reaction of the motorcycle steering wheel to bumps which the rear wheels see. For example, if the left rear wheel hits a bump, then the front wheel will tend to veer right due to pushback. Conversely, if the right rear wheel hits a bump, then the front wheel will tend to veer left. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an automatically adjustable rear suspension for trike which minimizes pushback.